Black and WhiteThe Forbidden Love
by Sawako The Writer
Summary: Kagami adalah seorang malaikat. Kuroko adalah seorang manusia. Percintaan antara dua makhluk yang menyebabkan munculnya berbagai konflik. Hingga membuat sang iblis bangkit dari amarahnya, dan hendak menghancurkan cinta kedua insan tersebut. Sang raja iblis, Akashi Seijuuro...


**BLACK AND WHITE~Forbidden Love~**

Anime/manga : Kuroko no Basuke

Author : Sawako The Writer

Genre : Romance&Supernatural

Rate : M

Pairing : Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya x Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya x Akashi Seijuuro

Warning : Aneh, hasil khayalan tingkat dewa, tema ribet, waspada ajaran sesat, boy x boy, bahasa terlalu baku khas saya, ancur, typo dimana-mana, OOC, dll.

.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read. Okay? J

.

**Kuroko no Basuke**©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**BLACK AND WHITE~The Forbidden Love~**©Sawako The Writer

* * *

**~PROLOGUE~**

* * *

**. **

Malaikat dan Iblis.

Sudah tak asing lagi bagi seluruh makhluk hidup dan makhluk gaib mendengar dua nama makhluk tersebut. Malaikat adalah makhluk gaib yang tak memiliki emosi dan hawa nafsu, menghuni surga, serta selalu menaati perintah Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Sementara Iblis adalah makhluk gaib yang durjana, yang memiliki hawa nafsu besar dan menggoda manusia untuk berbuat keburukan, menghuni neraka, dan selalu melanggar perintah Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Kedua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan tersebut selalu bersaing untuk membawa manusia menuju kebaikan atau keburukan, serta surga atau neraka. Kebahagiaanlah untuk umat manusia yang menghuni surga, dan penderitaanlah bagi umat manusia yang bejat dan menghuni neraka.

Mungkin author tak begitu agamis, tapi setidaknya author masih mempelajari ajaran agama hingga detik ini.

Mari kita pergi menuju sebuah negeri yang misterius dan tak bernama. Negeri tersebut adalah 'Negeri Tanpa Nama'. Tepat di sebuah kota yang menjadi ibukota Negeri Tanpa Nama, sebuah bangunan megah namun usang berdiri. Setengah bangunan tersebut sudah runtuh entah karena apa, dan disekitarnya terdapat hutan yang cukup lebat. Atau lebih tepatnya, bangunan itu berada di tengah sebuah hutan. Di samping bangunan tersebut, seorang pria tampan tampak terduduk lemas di bawah sebuah pohon. Jas putih yang dikenakannya tampak robek di beberapa bagian dan terdapat banyak noda merah. Sepasang sayap putih yang layu dan bernoda darah terbentang di punggungnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Pria tersebut memiliki surai berwarna merah tua dan kedua bola mata berwarna senada, sewarna dengan noda merah yang mengotori jas putihnya.

"Khh…Sialan…Kenapa jadi begini?" ujar pria tersebut, yang memiliki nama asli Kagami Taiga. Kagami adalah seorang malaikat, yang harus menerima nasib terjatuh ke dunia fana akibat diserang oleh iblis di alam sana. Kedua sayap malaikatnya yang terkena serangan pun terluka dan kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya. Akibatnya, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kini ia terdampar di dunia yang indah dan kotor bernama dunia fana, dan tak bisa kembali ke surga karena sayapnya tak dapat ia gunakan untuk terbang kembali ke tanah khayangan. Selain itu, ia pun terpaksa harus kehilangan sifat 'tanpa emosi dan tak punya hawa nafsu' yang menjadi ciri khas seorang malaikat, karena sayap putih kebanggaannya yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya rusak dan terluka. Sungguh sial nasibnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha berdiri dan mencari pertolongan untuk dirinya. Ia harus segera kembali ke surga, karena tanah khayangan yang ia cintai tersebut tengah berada dalam bahaya. Para iblis sedang mengincar sang pemimpin surga, yaitu seorang malaikat agung bernama Himuro Tatsuya dari keluarga bangsawan Himuro, keluarga bangsawan malaikat. Akhir-akhir ini, para iblis menjadi makin kuat dalam melakukan penyerangan terhadap para malaikat, sejak dipimpin oleh seorang iblis kejam dari keluarga bangsawan Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro. Terlebih lagi, terdengar gosip di kalangan iblis dan malaikat bahwa si pemimpin-kejam-dari-kaum-iblis tersebut akan segera bertunangan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, calon tunangannya adalah manusia biasa.

**=o0o=**

Mengenai sosok Himuro Tatsuya, Himuro dan Kagami telah saling mengenal sejak keduanya berusia lima tahun hingga kini, meskipun hubungan keduanya lebih terlihat seperti hubungan kakak dan adik. Walaupun Himuro berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, namun sikapnya yang baik hati dan sopan kepada malaikat lainnya membuat ia disukai dan dikagumi oleh semua malaikat di surga, termasuk Kagami. Kagami sendiri memiliki seorang adik yang berusia satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Keluarganya mengadopsi 'adiknya' tersebut saat Kagami berusia tujuh tahun. Dan ketika kedua orangtuanya _lenyap_ sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kini hanya adiknyalah anggota keluarga Kagami yang tersisa.

Demi melindungi Himuro, Kagami pun mengikuti pelatihan untuk calon anggota pasukan perang malaikat sejak usianya sepuluh tahun. Apalagi sejak mengetahui bahwa banyak iblis yang mengincar keluarga Himuro dan membunuh hampir seluruh anggota keluarga pria bersurai hitam tersebut. Setelah bertahun-tahun menjalani pelatihan yang keras dan menyiksa, Kagami yang berasal dari keluarga malaikat biasa dapat terpilih menjadi anggota inti pasukan perang malaikat. Bahkan kini ia menjadi andalan dalam pasukan perang kaum bersayap putih tersebut, serta diberi kepercayaan penuh oleh jenderal utama untuk menjadi _ace_, Hyuuga Junpei.

Oke, kembali lagi ke cerita awal.

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam Kagami berjalan menelusuri hutan yang lebat dan gelap itu. Dengan tubuhnya yang lemas dan penuh luka, serta kedua sayapnya yang kini tak berguna, ia berjalan terpincang-pincang melewati satu persatu pepohonan tinggi dan rindang di depan mata. Di tengah keputusasaannya, ia berharap bertemu siapa saja yang dapat menolongnya dari keadaan sulit yang sedang melandanya. Hingga akhirnya, kedua telinganya mulai menangkap suara ribut yang tidak asing. Secercah harapan pun kian muncul di hatinya.

Ya, akhirnya ia sampai di pusat kota asing itu.

"Akhirnya…"

.

.

.

.

.

**BRUUK!**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kagami yang kondisinya makin melemah mendadak ambruk di dekat sebuah gang sempit. Dan sialnya lagi, tak ada seorangpun yang melewati tempat terpencil dimana Kagami terkapar itu. Dengan wajah yang pucat dan penuh luka, serta napas yang terputus-putus, ia hanya dapat berusaha untuk tetap terbangun dan mencari tempat yang lebih strategis untuk pingsan. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya yang terbebani oleh luka dan kehilangan tenaga hanya dapat terdiam di atas jalanan batu di pinggiran sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di pusat kota tersebut. Sebelum menutup mata, ia terus berharap agar seseorang menyelamatkannya dari kondisi merepotkan ini.

_Oh, Tuhan…_

**=o0o=**

"Ano…Apa kau tidak apa-apa, tuan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ano…Kenapa tuan terluka?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Ano…Kenapa tuan tidur disini?"

"Ng?"

Kedua mata Kagami mulai terbuka, dan pandangannya terasa berkunang-kunang. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena pandangannya hilang fokus. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Kagami berusaha bangkit dari posisi terdamparnya dan mencoba duduk sekuatnya. Butuh sekitar waktu dua menit penuh untuk membangkitkan tenaganya dan memfokuskan pandangannya yang buram.

Setelah ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kembali, barulah ia menyadari ada orang lain yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Orang itu sedikit menekuk kedua lututnya agar ia dapat melihat wajah Kagami dengan jelas. Dalam pandangan Kagami, orang itu mengenakan sebuah gaun bergaya gotik dengan warna hitam yang sangat elegan. Sebuah kain menutupi kepala dan rambutnya. Kedua lengannya yang putih dan kurus terbalut sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang menutupi hingga kedua lengan atasnya.

"Siapa…?"

Kagami mengangkat pandangannya, berusaha melihat wajah orang di hadapannya. Meski tak begitu terlihat, namun pandangan Kagami yang setajam harimau dapat melihat wajah orang tersebut. Ekspresi yang datar, kedua bola mata secerah langit di siang hari, bibir berwarna merah muda yang tipis dan membentuk garis lurus, serta kulit yang putih dan pucat. Tampak rambutnya yang tak tertutup kain, yang berwarna baby blue dan enak dipandang mata.

Satu detik, Kagami hanya terdiam memandangi sosok misterius tersebut.

Dua detik, ia mulai merasa ada suatu perasaan aneh yang menyelubungi hatinya.

Tiga detik, ia merasa pipinya memanas dan kedua matanya melebar memperhatikan sosok misterius tersebut dengan seksama.

Satu kata untuk sosok yang sepertinya telah menarik hati sang harimau, _mempesona_.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**HALLO MINNA-SAN~!**

Saya balik lagi di fandom 'Kuroko no Basket', dan membawa cerita baru untuk para pembaca~! *emang ada yang mau baca?*

*pundung di pojokan*

By the way, saya masih menjadikan pairing Kuroko x Kagami sebagai pairing utama. Berhubung saya SUKA BANGET sama pairing satu ini. Tapi kali ini pairing lain pun ada, lho. Yah, biar gak bosen karena saya bawain pairing yang sama terus. Kali ini temanya supernatural, biar gak mainstreme. Okeh?

**Please Review, minna-san~! XD**


End file.
